World's Best Comics Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * * * B. Drexel Rutherford * Mrs. Rutherford Locations: * ** | Writer2_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler2_1 = Harry Lampert | Inker2_1 = Harry Lampert | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Red, White, and Blue: "The Super-Tank" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** , USMC ** , USA ** , USN Supporting Characters: * , G2 | Writer3_1 = Jack Lehti | Penciler3_1 = Jack Lehti | Inker3_1 = Charles Paris | Letterer3_1 = Charles Paris | StoryTitle3 = Crimson Avenger: "The Ambassador" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Kidnappers ** Gans ** Oskar Other Characters: * Ambassador of Bolivinia * Tommy Locations: * | Writer4_1 = John B. Wentworth | Penciler4_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Inker4_1 = Stan Aschmeier | StoryTitle4 = Johnny Thunder: "Johnny Drives a Truck" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Herman Darling ** Darling Trucking Co. Villains: * Mr. Leaps ** Leaps & Bounds Trucking Co. Other Characters: * Homer Legion * Mr. Katz | Writer5_1 = Henry Boltinoff | Penciler5_1 = Henry Boltinoff | Inker5_1 = Henry Boltinoff | StoryTitle5 = Young Doc Davis: "Tong War in Chinatown" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Young Doc Davis | Writer6_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler6_1 = Joseph Sulman | Inker6_1 = Joseph Sulman | StoryTitle6 = Zatara: "The Menace" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * * Gangsters ** Spud ** Bill ** Joe Other Characters: * Cole Locations: * Carson City | Writer7_1 = Ed Moore | Penciler7_1 = Ed Moore | Inker7_1 = Ed Moore | StoryTitle7 = Drafty #158: "The Buffalo" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Drafty #158 | Writer8_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler8_1 = Harry Lampert | Inker8_1 = Harry Lampert | Letterer8_1 = Harry Lampert | StoryTitle8 = The King: "Adventure of the Nosy Waitress" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Jim Nelson * Herb Harper | Editor9_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Writer9_1 = | Penciler9_1 = | Inker9_1 = | StoryTitle9 = Punch Parker: "The Radium Robbers" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Punch Parker | Writer10_1 = Howard Purcell | Penciler10_1 = Howard Purcell | Inker10_1 = Howard Purcell | StoryTitle10 = Lando, Man of Magic: "Visit to Neva" | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * | Writer11_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler11_1 = Bob Kane | Inker11_1 = Bob Kane | Inker11_2 = George Roussos | Letterer11_1 = George Roussos | StoryTitle11 = Batman: "The Witch and the Manuscript of Doom" | Synopsis11 = While James Gordon and Bruce Wayne are having a conversation, they are informed about a recent murder. When they arrive at the place, the butler informs them that his master, Eric Dorne was killed by a witch. Dorne was a famous writer and he left a manuscript about a witch, which was going to be part of his next story. At the crime scene, several people become involved including Dorne's aunt, Dorne's wife and Dorne's publishers. Pitting their "physiques of breathktaking symmetry" against this sinister mystery, Batman and Robin investigate. He suspects both Dorne's aunt and wife since they both had some connection with witches. However, after examining the evidence, Batman deduces the identity of the killer and prepares a trap for him. Dorne's publisher, who was the real killer disguised as a witch falls for Batman's trap and he gives away his whole plot of publishing Dorne's next story without giving the man any credit. The case is solved and the dynamic duo settle after another achievement. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * Other Characters: * Melissa Brunt * Erik Dorne * Joshua Grimm * Harvey Morrow * Jane Ware Locations: * | Notes = * World's Best Comics had that title for the first issue only. It was changed to World's Finest Comics from issue #2 onward. * "Superman vs the Rainmaker" is reprinted in Superman: The World's Finest Comics Archives, Volume 1. The title was added when reprinted; in this issue, the story is untitled. ** In this story, Lois Lane is kidnapped for the 12th time. * "The Witch and the Manuscript of Doom" is reprinted in and also in . * Aside from the stories above, this issue contains: ** "Just Like Junior" ** "Danger Ahead" by Arch O'Hara (text story) ** "Dinky" by Henry Boltinoff ** "Carnival" by George Shute (text story) | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}